Playdate (NOMIN)
by nanaina
Summary: Jeno dan Jaemin Nomin BxB Yaoi


**9 tahun yang lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaemin memasuki kantin dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari rombongannya, saat melihat Lucas yang sedang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah ceria, Jaemin langsung menghampiri dengan senyuman lebar sampai deretan giginya terlihat.

Di meja itu tak hanya ada Lucas, tetapi juga Jisung dan Renjun. Dan—teman sekelas Lucas yang kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Mark. Kelas mereka berbeda, tetapi karena rumahnya saling berdekatan membuat mereka memutuskan untuk tetap makan siang bareng—kecuali Mark, rumah Mark mah jauh sama mereka tapi karena Mark temenan sama Lucas, makanya Mark sering nimbrung. Jaemin duduk di kelas XI IPA 2, Renjun XI IPA 4, Jisung si adik kelas X.1 dan Lucas serta Mark yang kelas XII IPA 1.

Senyuman Jaemin makin lebar aja saat melihat sudah di pesankan bakso. "Thanks" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Suasana kantin mendadak hening. Membuat ke-lima orang yang duduk di meja itu mengernyit. Jaemin menoleh, mencari tau alasan kenapa semua tiba-tiba diam. Dan ketika sorot matanya menangkap dua sosok menyebalkan masuk ke kantin, Jaemin langsung menghembuskan napas panjang. Bahkan, senyuman yang sejak tadi terpatri di wajahnya ikut menghilang.

Samar-samar Jaemin dapat mendengar gumaman-gumaman pelan dari sekitarnya.

"Omo! Jeno ganteng banget!"

"Eh, itu Jeno sama Haechankan? Mereka beneran pacaran ya? Kok so sweet sih."

"Yaampun kok cocok banget sih mereka!"

Dan gumaman-gumaman pelan lainnya. Jeno, Lee Jeno. Jaemin cemberut, ia jadi tak nafsu makan saat melihat perlakuan Jeno pada pacarnya.

"Udah, jangan diliatin sampe segitunya," celetuk Renjun yang langsung membuat Jaemin menatapnya tajam.

"Oh iya Jaemin sama Jeno sekelas kan?" tanya Mark. Mark ini jarang banget ngomongnya, jadi sekalinya Mark ngomong, Jaemin langsung sedikit kagum. Soalnya suara Mark tuhkedengaran merdu-merdu gimana gitu. Itu sih menurut Jaemin aja. Kalo menurut yang lain suara Mark mah sama aja kayak suara-suara lainnya.

"Iya," jawab Jaemin malas.

"Nana juga sekelas sama Haechan," gumam Lucas sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala, "lo pasti eneg ya Na ngeliat mereka mesra-mesraan mulu."

"Iya."

Jisung dan Renjun tertawa kecil. Renjun yang duduk di sebelah Jaemin, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya di bahu Jaemin. "Yang sabar ya."

"Emangnya mereka selalu begitu ya?" tanya Mark dengan suara pelan, pelan banget supaya gak kedengaran.

Jaemin menghela napas kasar. Ia kembali menoleh pada sepasang kekasih yang ternyata kini malah makin menjijikkan di matanya. Haechan yang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jeno dan Jeno yang terus-terusan mengusap punggung Haechan. Makanan mereka belum dianter makanya mereka terus-terusan nempel begitu, kalo udah ada makanannya juga paling nanti suap-suapan.

Yaampun! Mereka bisa nggak sih liat-liat tempat dulu gitu kalo mau mesra-mesraan. Kan Jaemin yang ngeliatnya jadi kesel juga lama-lama.

Bukan karena dia cemburu. Nggak kok, Jaemin gak cemburu. Siapa tuh yang bilang cemburu.

Cuma, Jaemin tuh kan gak punya pacar yaa, nah makanya dia jadi sensi kalo ngeliat ada yang mesra-mesraan. Kalo cuma sekali dua kali sih gapapa, masalahnya Jeno dan haechan tuh setiap detik ngumbar kemesraan. kira-kira begitulah alasan yang Jaemin ucapkan pada Lucas saat Lucas nanya sama Jaemin 1 by 1 beberapa hari yang lalu.

"HAHAHAHA! Na lo biasa aja kali liatinnya, hahahaha, udah sana lo cari pacar aja!" Lucas ngomongnya ngegas banget. Suaranya kenceng sampe-sampe semua ornag di kantin ngeliatin dia.

Jaemin menutup wajahnya malu. Bukan cuma Jaemin, tapi Renjun juga pura-pura ngejatohinsebotol kecap dan nunduk lama-lama biar mukanya ga ikut di liatin, kalo Jisung sih dia hanya menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya heran sedangkan Mark cuek-cuek bebek, Mark ngelanjutin makannya tanpa peduli sama sekali kalo meja mereka lagi jadi pusat perhatian karena teriakan Lucas.

"Lucas! Gausah teriak-teriak juga kali!" Jaemin mendengus marah.

"Maap-maap. Hahahaha, eh tapi gue perhatiin lo kalo ngeliatin Jeno sama Haechan gitu banget deh Na, udah sana lo cari pacar, atau lo pacaran aja tuh sama kanada apa sama Njun tah terserah deh. Yang penting lo ga keliatan jomblonya."

"Kok jadi gue sih," gerutu Renjun. "Nana mah pasti maunya sama Jeno aja, iyakan?"

Jaemin melotot. "Apa sih! Nggak ah!"

"Iya! Jaemin maunya sama Mark aja pasti!Lucas menambahi, kalo sama renjun mah yang ada perang dunia kelima kali!"

"Lucas diem aja deh lo!"

"Udah-udah kasihan Jaemin digodain mulu dari kemaren," ucap Mark menengahi perdebatan mereka.

"Habis Jaemin kalo cemburu keliatan banget, Mark, hahahaha, kasian gue ngeliatnya. Dia pasti mau punya pacar karena kelamaan jomblo."

Rasanya Jaemin mau ngelempar Lucas pake kuah bakso yang masih panas. Jaemin merengut, "gue gak cemburu ataupun pengen pacaran!"

"Iya, Jaemin gak cemburu", sahut Mark setuju, dia memandangi Lucas supaya Lucas diem dulu. Habis kalo ada Lucas pasti rusuh aja kerjaannya. "Oh iya, kamu sama Haechan satu rumah kan?"

"Hm! Haechankan sepupuku hyung jadi karena rumahnya jauh dari sekolah dia tinggal di rumahku." Entah kenapa kalo ngomong sama Mark, bahasa Jaemin bisa berubah jadi sopan aku-kamu pula.

"Sepupuan sama Jisung juga dong?"

Jaemin berdeham sambil mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia mulai memakan baksonya yang mulai dingin.

"Hahahaha Nana sabar banget dong ya ngeliat mereka berdua dimanapun wkwkkwkwk," ejek Renjun.

"Nana hyung selalu ngunci pintu di kamar kok kalo Jeno hyung ngapelin Haechan hyung," celetuk Jisung yang sejak tadi diam saja.

Sontak, Jaemin melototi Jisung. Dia mau langsung ngelempar Jisung pake sendoknya tapi dia inget kalo dia tuh sayang banget sama sepupunya satu itu akhirnya gak jadi di lempar deh. Dan Renjun tertawa kecil, tapi dari sorot matanya, nampaknya ia mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh orang lain. Kemudian, mereka berlima makan dalam keheningan.

Diam-diam Jaemin kembali melirik pada sosok yang mencuri perhatiannya beberapa bulan ini. Dan salah satu diantara mereka memandangi Jaemin dengan tatapan penuh arti. Sudut bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman melihat Jaemin yang begitu mempesona baginya.

 **Bersambung.**


End file.
